Lily and Enzo
This is the complicated relationship between the vampires Lily Salvatore and Enzo St. John. Enzo first saw her in the Salvatore home and was shocked (and frightened) to see her. After awhile, Lily recognized who he was and he warmed up to her after Lily told him the story of her trapped in a prison world. Throughout Season Seven, Enzo tries everything to win her affections. At first, Lily is flattered and unsure what to do with his affections being she only saw him as a member of her family. After Lily resurrected Julian, she realized how manipulative and brutal her former lover really was. Enzo try to get Lily to run away with him and the even shared a kiss, but in the end, she couldn't leave both her biological sons and her adoptive children. She killed her self when Julian tried to force her to choose between the two sides. Unknowingly, Lily thought that her life was still linked to Julian's. She staked herself in the heart and killed herself. She also rejected Enzo despite her loss of love for Julian, but this was the last time they interacted before Lily died. Her rejections left him heartbroken. History In 1903 South Hampton, England, Enzo was denied passage on a ship to New York because of his consumption but Lillian Salvatore helped him get aboard the ship so he could see a doctor on the ship. Lily and her companions at some point boarded the boat. After Enzo wakes up, Lily explains to him why she is immune to consumption and that she has already had the disease and died from it. Later, in her cabin, she compels a doctor to give her his honest opinion of Enzo's condition. After that Lily considers whether or not to turn Enzo into a vampire, she is seen cutting her hand with a scalpel and catching her blood in a glass and giving it to Enzo to drink, also revealing that Enzo must of been about to die since vampire blood normally leaves the system in about a day. Lily and her companions, killed everyone on board and drained them. At some point she spares a man and compels him to enter Enzo's cabin and offer himself to him as a blood bag. At this point, Lily was no where to be seen so this implies that the Gemini Coven had ambushed them on the docks and imprisoned them in a prison world, where she remained there for over a century. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Six= In I Never Could Love Like That, he is seen taking Sarah to the Salvatore Boarding House for her to meet Stefan and Damon. But, Lily opens the door. He tells Lily that it must've been the wrong house. Later he reveals that Lily turned him into a vampire in 1903. According to him she is the most dreadful woman he's ever met and it flashbacks to when he was turned. Lily turned him into a vampire to save him from consumption and then abandoned him after he woke up from his transition. In Because, Enzo arrives at the Mystic Grill and talks to Lily. She stares at his face for a long moment before she recognizes him and smiles, saying Lorenzo and touches his face affectionately, but he pulls away quickly. She and Enzo are seated at a table and the waitress comes by with two menus. Enzo is confused as to why this is Lily's first time ordering and she tells him she was imprisoned for 100 years. She tells him she and her friends were captured by the Gemini Coven and that she didn't abandon him. He later sees her in the road. She tells him she went out for a walk to clear her head and reveals that she had walked in front of a car without realizing it. She apologized to the driver and when she heard his heartbeat, she fed on him and ripped his head clean off. Enzo looks at her and sees she has a bloody handkerchief and she is all bloody as well. She tells him her ripper side got the best of her and cries. He hugs her and tells her she won't be lonely anymore. In I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, After Stefan and Damon lock up Lily, Enzo is seen keeping watch and talking to her. Stefan goes up to him and tells him he's taking over, while Enzo says Lily would rather have someone she trusts instead, then promises her he will see her later. In I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime, Enzo goes to Salvatore boarding house to visit Lily who must be lonely and hungry. When Bonnie refuses to let him in, he gives her an iPod, asking her to give it to Lily and telling her that it contains loads of songs from the last era she knew. He thought it might bring her some comfort. Later, Lily escapes the Salvatore's house and finds Enzo at a bar, drinking. She thanks him for the iPod and he questions her on how she got out of the cell and if he should be concerned about "an imminent Ripper binge". She reassures him by telling him that she was getting her family back today. Towards the end of the episode, Enzo is seen walking behind Lily as they march around a block of warehouses outside of town. Lily begins to panic, telling Enzo that no one's here, therefore it couldn't be the place. Enzo answers that his companions perhaps gave her the wrong address. But Lily tells him that they didn't give it to her, which leaves Enzo wondering who did. In I'm Thinking Of You All The While, After Kai dies permanently, the invisibility spell on one of the warehouses wears off and Lily opens the door to see her companions and goes and hugs one of them, while Lily tells Enzo that they found their family. |-|Season Seven= In Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take, Lily's family pressures him to decide between the Salvatore's and their allies and the Heretics. In the end, Enzo chooses Lily because he is falling in love with her. He drugs Caroline with vervain and takes her hostage for the Heretics, as an offering for the side of the Heretics. In Never Let Me Go, they don't interact until the end of the episode. Lily comes home alone from Malcolm's burial to find him alone playing acoustic guitar. Enzo and Lily make small talk until Enzo reveals his true intentions on choosing Lily and the Heretics. Enzo admits his true, romantic feelings for her for the first time, leaving Lily in shock by the fireplace in the Salvatore house. In I Carry Your Heart With Me, Enzo once again pursues her and she rejects him. She reveals to him that she is already with another man (Julian). Enzo is surprised at this and slightly hurt. In Live Through This, Enzo bitterly drinks a bottle of liquor by the Salvatore house's fireplace as all the Heretics, including Lily, ressurect Julian from the Phoenix Stone. In Best Served Cold, Lily hosts a party, inviting her biological sons as well, for the return of Julian. Enzo is invited and he asks Bonnie to be his fake-date to Julian's party. Enzo and even Bonnie did this in order to make Lily jealous of them. This works when Lily gives a surprised glance towards their direction. This act however doesn't waver Lily's love for Julian. In Mommie Dearest, Enzo realizes his idea to use Bonie to get to Lily failed. So Enzo challenges Julian to a duel for Lily's affections. Julian scoffed and laughed at the idea, but they still duel each other using swords, particularly the sword that was used against Julian to put his soul into the Phoenix Stone. However, this was not the reason Lily decided to go against Julian. Lily was reminded of a memory with her former husband and decides that Julian was no different than Giuseppe Salvatore. In Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me, Julian holds a ball for Nora and Mary Louise's anniversary. Before the ball, Enzo asks Lily to run away with him, but she rejects his advances, even after turning against Julian. Lily felt that running would do her no good as all of her children dealt with Julian. While at the ball, Lily is forced to pretend to still be on Julian's side. However, after Damon interrupts the Heretics' event once again, Julian ties up his estranged "daughter", Valerie Tulle and Damon as well. Julian forces Lily to choose a Heretic (her "true" family, according to Julian) or her biological son who gave them nothing but trouble. Instead of choosing, Lily stakes herself in the heart thinking she would kill Julian, but he tells her that Mary Louise already dropped the life-linking spell between Julian and Lily. Lily then slowly dies as a result of this. This more than likely left Enzo heartbroken. Trivia *Lily is Enzo's sire. **She turned him in 1903 to save him from Consumption. *He is in love with her. **However, she was in love with another man until she learned of his abusive nature. *Enzo is/was best friends with her son Damon Salvatore. *He chose to side with the Heretics to get close to her. *Enzo dueled with Julian in a sword fight for Lily's honor. *Even as she was ready to leave Julian, Enzo decided to give her one last shot, she still turned him down. *Enzo was interested in Lily romantically, although she didn't feel the same about him, rejecting him multiple times before dying. *In Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me, they shared their first and only kiss. *Enzo is possibly still unaware that Lily is dead. **However, Enzo begins a romantic relationship with Bonnie Bennett in the future. So it is likely that he found out about her death offscreen. *Enzo was genuinely in love with Lily, but he was not sirebonded to her like Elena Gilbert was to Damon Salvatore after she was turned. **Enzo's situation of being in love with his sire is similar to Damon Salvatore's former romantic feelings for Katherine Pierce. Damon genuinely loved Katherine after being sired to her, much like Enzo. Gallery |-|Season Six= 6X18-26-LilyEnzo.png 6X18-50-LilyEnzo.png 6X18-66-LilyEnzo.png 6X19-23-LilyEnzo.png 6X19-34-LilyEnzo.png 6X19-75-LilyEnzo.png 6X19-76-LilyEnzo.png 6X21-121-EnzoLily.png 6X22-123-LilyEnzo.png 6X22-124-LilyEnzo.png |-|Season Seven= 7X01-40-LilyEnzo.jpg 7X01-41-LilyEnzo.jpg 7X02-133-EnzoLily.jpg 7X02-136-EnzoLily.jpg TVD705 Lily Enzo 2.jpg 7X05-98-EnzoLily.jpg 7X08-23-LilyEnzo.jpg 7X08-24-LilyEnzo.jpg 7X08-25-LilyEnzo.jpg Lilenzo-Kiss.jpeg Quotes TBA See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship